


小幸运

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 时尚夫夫系列·03





	小幸运

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定  
> *A·Steve X O·Bucky  
> *Rogers一家的日常  
> *有孩子，孩子是小王子Jack  
> *衍生文有《玩物》

“Daddy！”Jack很眼尖地在茫茫人海里找到了他亲爱的Daddy。  
Steve也看到了Bucky那顶低调的鸭舌帽，被压得低低的，虽然很普通，但Steve还是一眼就认了出来。  
毕竟这顶鸭舌帽可是他们重游罗马尼亚的时候一起买的，那时候他们还没有小宝贝Jack呢。  
虽然Bucky可以算得上是顶尖的模特，还是个Omega，但他还是坚持将跟着的人减到最少。Steve曾经对此表示过担心。但后来Bucky跟他约了一次训练场之后，Steve虽然还是很担心，但担心的对象却变成了想要对Bucky下手的坏人们。  
你想想看，一个能用干净利落的过肩摔把一个240磅的强壮的Alpha甩在地上压制住的Omega？  
Steve突然觉得肩膀又有些隐隐作痛了。  
他的Omega果然是最棒的。  
Steve带着墨镜，也戴了顶鸭舌帽，显得非常路人，但坐在他的手臂上的Jack却是耀眼得像个小王子。  
柔软的棉质衬衫，连上面的扣子都是隐隐泛着流光的贝母，手工的蕾丝更是使这个粉雕玉琢的小男孩像个真正的养尊处优的小王子。  
黑色的背带裤简单却不显得普通，反而衬得这个小男孩儿有一种可爱的严肃，天鹅绒的面料给这个孩子更添了几分调皮的灵动，像是个精致的娃娃。  
路过的人们都不由自主地多望了这个漂亮的小男孩几眼。  
因为实在是太可爱了。  
这个一看就特别乖巧，特别惹人怜爱的小男孩真的是耀眼的存在。很明显，Bucky也看到了他可爱的小宝贝。  
Steve看着他的Omega有些艰难地从人群中挤了过来，身边拖着一个不大不小的箱子。  
这样的行李对于一个可以算得上是一流的模特来说实在是有些简单过头了。  
哦，他的Omega真是太朴素了，简洁到令人心疼，却又直戳他的心窝。  
就是喜欢这样简单利落的Bucky。  
Steve再次感叹了自己Omega的美好，顺带赞赏了一下自己的审美。  
我的Omega果然是最美好的存在。  
Jack一看到亲爱的Daddy立马就想要投入Daddy的怀抱，只见他严肃的小脸上展开了一个笑容，就像是玫瑰缓缓开放，透着些害羞，还有期待，显得乖巧又可怜。  
“Daddy，”Jack突然害羞了起来，但还是用一双充满期待的大眼睛看着走过来的Bucky，然后松开了紧紧抱着Dad的小手臂，向放开了行李箱拉杆的Bucky张开了双手。  
“抱抱！”Jack的眼睛是跟Bucky极为相似的绿，但Bucky的是温柔的灰绿，显得沉稳又安静，而Jack的则是新生的澄澈的绿，像是新生的小叶子，活泼又可爱。  
Bucky熟练地接过自己的宝贝儿子，而Steve则习以为常地拉过了行李箱。  
平常温馨的一家人。  
Jack被最爱的Daddy抱在怀里，满足地打了个小小的嗝。  
“看来Jackie把我卖了？”Bucky看着自己的宝贝儿子害羞地把脸埋在自己的脖子那儿，只让他看到毛茸茸的后脑勺，“是吗，亲爱的？”  
“我没有！”Jack的声音弱弱的，显得没有底气。  
Steve多贴心啊，立马承认错误。  
“是我的错，”Steve走在Bucky的左边，非常自然地就用右手揽过他的Omega，然后在Jack小小的发旋上落下一个亲吻。  
“我跟Jack说我太想你了，Jack就告诉我了。”  
Bucky挑眉表示不信。  
十成十是你被Jack带着跑了。  
但Bucky摸了摸Jack柔软的，有些肉肉的后背，决定还是不戳破他们父子俩的小秘密了。  
一定又是做了什么奇怪的小约定。  
Bucky敢保证肯定又是Steve妥协了。  
他的Alpha什么都好，在什么事情上都特别认真理性，严谨沉稳。但一到了孩子身上，就真的成了傻爸爸，智商时不时掉线，总被Jackie带着跑，被忽悠了还替这个聪明得过分的孩子数钱。  
Bucky叹了口气，却还是不可抑制地露出了一个笑容。  
傻爸爸也没什么不好的不是吗？Steve真的是一个非常好的父亲，也是一个非常开明的丈夫。  
现在这一切都美好得像是在做梦。  
Bucky搂紧了他的宝贝儿子，Jack肉呼呼的小手乖乖地抱住了他的脖子。  
“好吧，好吧，”Bucky抚了抚Jack的后背，“Daddy不会说你的，不是吗？来，亲爱的，你还没给Daddy一个亲吻。”  
Jack终于抬起头来，用一双亮晶晶的大眼睛看着他的Daddy，哦，很好，是漂亮的笑容。  
于是Jack也给了他的Daddy一个大大的笑容，然后在Daddy的脸颊上亲了一下。  
哦，Daddy真的好漂亮。香香的软软的。  
Jack有些陶醉，好想捧脸怎么办。  
Steve·Alpha·Rogers跟在后头，看着父子俩的互动，心里又酸又甜。  
酸的是诸如我都没有亲到Bucky的脸呢，唉，好羡慕，我也想要亲亲之类的念头。  
但是看着父子俩的亲密互动，看着两张相似的、美好的脸庞，同样漂亮的绿色眼睛，同样水润润的嘴唇，像是玫瑰一样美好的存在，Steve真的觉得自己把全世界所有的美好都拢入怀中了。  
他还有什么不满足的呢？  
不知不觉中，Steve的眼神也柔和了下来。  
一个男人，一个Alpha，最幸福的时刻大概就是像现在这样了吧。  
身边有自己的伴侣，伴侣抱住可爱的孩子，然后一家人一起回家。  
“辛苦你了，”Bucky突然转过脸来，在Steve的脸上亲了一下，“在家里带了两天Jack，还要忙工作。”  
Steve被亲得蒙了一下，反应过来之后只感觉自己要原地爆炸了。  
哦，天哪！他的Omega果然是这个世界上最善解人意、最可爱、最美好的存在！  
Steve开心地凑了过去，跟自己的丈夫玩起了亲亲游戏。  
“好了好了，”Bucky夹在兴奋的Steve和不忿的Jack中间，既幸福又心累。Jack也就算了，毕竟他本质上还只是个三岁的小孩子，但Steve为什么也跟他儿子比赛似地玩起亲亲来了？  
“我刚刚下的飞机，快饿死了，所以我们有什么计划？”

* * * * * * 

布鲁克林区的Chef`s table是一个好选择。  
“我以为你不知道我今晚能赶回来？”Bucky抱着有些昏昏欲睡的Jack，像是不经意那样问Steve。  
“当然不，”Steve给Jack理了理有些翘起的头发，“我是在六周之前预定的。”  
Bucky的眼睛里都是惊愕。  
“我忘记什么了吗？”Bucky有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我记得，结婚周年纪念不是今天。”  
“天哪，Bucky，不用紧张，”Steve心疼地搂住了他的Omega，自从五年前那件事情之后，Bucky就对有关记忆的事情特别敏感。  
“没事的，没事的，”Steve笑着握住了Bucky的肩头，“今天是五年前我重新遇到你的日子。”  
Bucky用一双湿漉漉的灰绿色眼睛看着微笑着的Steve。

 

“或许你不记得了，但没关系。”Steve停下了脚步，在昏黄的路灯下，来去匆匆的路人模糊了面容，似乎这个世界里只剩下他和Bucky。  
哦，当然还有昏昏欲睡的Jack。  
“那是我最幸运的一天，或许你不记得，但我必须记下来，”Steve看着Bucky的灰绿色眼睛，语气温柔得像是耳语，但他知道，Bucky一定能听见。  
五年前的今天，Bucky遇到了一场意外，而Steve也因为这场意外，再次遇到了他的Bucky。  
“命运夺走了你一次，这次我不会让你再离开我的身边了。”Steve拥抱他的Omega，像是拥抱了整个世界。  
小时候，他们是友情，是互相扶持的少时美好。  
然后他们错过。  
Steve在心里记了他的Bucky十多年，直到五年前的今天才终于再次与他的光相遇。

透过无数光年与你指尖相触，你是我的星辰，是我不灭的光。

现在他们都长大了，他也终于鼓起勇气将这个人拥入怀中。  
时间太长，相遇太难。有什么在太过漫长的岁月里慢慢发酵。  
友谊意味着两个人和世界，然后爱情意味着两个人就是世界。在友谊中一加一等于二，在爱情中，一加一还是一。   
然而现在他们都一加一等于三了。  
“Daddy，还没到家吗？”Jack毫不留情地打破了两位家长之间的粉红泡泡，Steve发誓他在一贯冷静自持的Omega的脸上看到了红晕。  
没用的，别否认，Bucky，你要知道我视力5.3。  
对，你就是脸红了。  
Bucky给他的回答是留给他一个坚定的后脑勺。  
Steve看着他的Omega的背影，只觉得自己真的是上天眷顾的人。  
你还能图什么呢？你已经拥有了全部。  
“Stevie？”Bucky虽然还是有些不好意思，但还是在前面不远的地方停下了脚步，回过头来叫他的Alpha。  
“来了，”Steve幼稚地笑弯了眼睛，几步跟上了Bucky的脚步，像是追上了幸福。  
再次遇到你，或许已经用尽了我这辈子全部的运气。  
这次不会再弄丢你了。


End file.
